Never Again
by TrinityxInsane
Summary: Sam tries to win Mercy back with the help of the gang after he's caught being kissed by the only-over-obsessive- Sugar Motta from glee club at his Comic-convention he hosted for his award winning action series. Will Hollywood famous singer Mercy J put her pain aside to realize the truth or will Sam loose the one and only thing he thought meant the world to him? Times-a-ticking...
1. Chapter 1

**Rating: Mature**

Pairing: Sam/Mercedes

Playlist: Terrible Love: Birdy

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, but in my mind they're still together and given respect on the show-_- yea I went there.

**A/N: This isn't my first fanfic I usually do Bonnie and Damon. Check them out if you're interested. But this is my VERY FIRST Samcedes fanfic and I just felt like it was my duty to do one. I mean I read the fanfictions the Glee fandom does for them and lemme tell you.. my lady parts spark up instantly! I absolutely adore this couple and just hope I do them justice. This is a oneshot for now but if people really like it we'll see what happens. LOL well here's my fic, enjoy J**

**_Sam is trying to win his Mercy back after he's caught being kissed by the over-obsessive-the one and only, Sugar Motta from glee club at his Comic-convention he hosted for his award winning action series. Will Hollywood famous Mercy J put her pain aside to realize the truth or will Sam loose the one and only thing he thought meant the world to him? Times-a-ticking…_**

* * *

_''Oh Sammy stop, this quickie is turning in to a full on sex marathon! Babe we've been in here for the past fourty-five minutes, your fans are waiting for you!'' Mercedes yelped attempting to keep her voice at bay but found it excruciatingly difficult, considering the fact Sams tongue was busy lapping up her sweet juices from her swollen clit._

_''Mercy shh I'm concentrating, my fans are fine, they can wait'' he mumbled nipping her bead, causing her eyes to roll back to the back of her head._

_''Baby, I-I promise with all my heart we'll continue this after my recording session tonight with Fergie o-okay?'' Mercedes whispered trying to gather her words as Sam pinched her perfect perky nipples beneath her white blouse. _

_''How does that feel Mercy?'' Her blonde haired blue eyed god asked, kissing her pussy lips before adding another finger in._

_''Ugh mmmmm so effing good Sammy'' She moaned biting her lip, not wanting to scream. She didn't want anyone walking in on them in the maintenance room so she kept her mouth shut, suffocating her yells._

_Sam frowned looking up at his Mercy not pleased with the lack of noise she was trying to hide. '' Hey Mercy?''_

_Mercedes stuck in her own world of pure ecstasy couldn't hear Sams' serious words until he lightly bit the inside of her thigh, knowing it would instantly grab her attention._

_''Mercy'', he repeated halting his tongue from licking her clean for the fifth time._

_''Mhm, yea baby?'' She caught her breath her eyes still closed shut._

_''Mercy I want you to scream for me. Let it out, I know you want to'' , his eyes never leaving hers._

_''But I don't want anyone to hear, I mean what if this gets on the tabloid? Remember the last time we had a ''quickie'' in the back of your limo? Our limo driver almost quit and threatened to tell the whole world?'' She blushed recalling about that night, it was their first time they decided to go public with their relationship and both of their fans were absolutely overwhelmed with joy, her album sold over a hundred thousand in the first week, and Sam's comic got turned in to a hit television series._

_'' A night to remember angel'' Sam winked at her not forgetting what he said earlier about wanting to hear her scream._

_''Sam I love you'' Mercedes giggled, stroking his silky hair._

_''Love you more than life itself my Nyota (reference to a character from Star Trek lol)'' Sam responded referring back to one of his favourite television series Star Trek. Many times he would speak Vulcan to Mercedes during sex, and hand to go it made her juices even sweeter. She always found his geeky charm sexy and he loved that he could always be himself around her. She was a keeper, his soul-mate, his everything._

_''Hey Sam?''_

_''Yes Mercy?_

_The mocha beauty bit her lip causing his dick to throb uncontrollably. How can someone be so..damn… sexy, he thought._

_''I wanna suck your dick Sam''._

_Sam swallowed, his eyes widening, causing his dick to grow even harder. Every bit of him wanted her soft plump lips around his erect dick, but he had unfinished business to attend and he always kept his word._

_''Not yet baby, first imma take you to Narnia''._

_''Narni-_

_Sam smirked as Mercedes screamed at the top of her lungs. Sam rubbed her swollen clit, then her nub with two of his fingers, licking them before inserting them inside her while sucking her juices._

_''Scream my name baby'' Sam chuckled, loving the way her mouth took on an o shape, loving the way her breath hitched. He took in all of her beauty, from her erect nipples, her lips, the way she licked them, and entrancing hips never stopping his movements._

_''You're beautiful'' he whispered to himself not believing what he had before him was his and his only. He was the hottest director slash comic designer in the bizz so far and all he wanted was someone who could take a walk on the beach, have a nice dinner at home, just anything that would keep him grounded. Anyone who could understand him, his fame and not be unfazed by it. But the moment her went to the club after sleeping with random women for the past two months, his eyes fell upon a beautiful, curvaceous young women on stage performing in front of hundreds almost thousands of screaming fans. The way she sang her notes, shook her hips, flipped her hair even made him want to take her right then and there on the stage, but he didn't he kept his cool. After demanding he know who she was, his manager told him she went by the name Mercy J. She was recently founded by Adele and from there her career kicked off. Once she locked eyes with him singing one of her favourite song Sweet Dreams by Beyonce, she winked at him making him lick his lips. He was sold ever since then. They started out talking, getting away from paparazzi, going out to eat, then after a year declared their relationship something they felt very serious about. Everything was perfect._

_It's a terrible love that I'm walking with spiders  
It's a terrible love that I'm walking in  
It's a terrible love that I'm walking with spiders  
It's a terrible love that I'm walking in  
It's quiet company, it's quiet company_

_Perfect until she happened. Until Sugar from high school back in Ohio made a sex tape to get in to Hollywood and decided to show up at Sams' convention just after his Mercy left for her session…_

**_30 minutes later…_**

* * *

_''And I want to thank my beautiful girlfriend Mercy J for being here tonight. She has to run but she wanted to make sure I got her safely'' Sam winked at his women waving his fans from with security in tow, causing the entire crowd of thousands and thousands of fans, photographers and interviewers to whistle, awe and yell ou lala._

_''Anyway thank you so much for this award, I want to also thank my manager, my parents, my company, HBO for running and starting my show and taking my comic to another level…but most importantly I wanna thank my fans. All of you have been there with me from the start, ever since I moved here and you all went to the store and made my comic the best-selling hit in ten years. I love you all, thank you and I hope you continue to enjoy my convention''._

_The crowd went wild after his speech, fans screaming his names, guys with his face on their t-shirts begging for a kiss with his girlfriend who he chuckled and waved off. His manager escorted him of stage towards the back of the building to a dressing room. He sighed already missing his Mercy, wanting to hold her, caress her…and more… but he would meet her back at his condo later on in the night so he was going to call over chef Ramsey his good friend to cook a wonderful meal and leave before things got…nasty._

_Walking over to his dessert table, he picked up an apple, biting in to it as he sucked the sweet juices from inside easily reminding him of Mercedes tasty pussy. Sam smiled, thinking of her plump ass as he heard a tiny voice from his closet._

_''What the fuck, who's in there, I've got uh, Sam searched for a weapon only to give up and take off his shoe as his defense, I've got a sword!'' He yelled ready to kick someone's ass. Unless it was a fan, then he would give them an autograph and escort them back to his convention._

_''It's me Sammy, I've missed you so much!''_

_''Sugar?! What the fuck? WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY DRESSING ROOM?'' Sam yelled having a slight heart attack. Sugar has been on his dick ever since he's made it big and Mercedes had to refrain from attacking her on the red carpet events and fundraisers every month. Let's just say he wouldn't mind seeing his woman defend his honour, Mercy was just hot and determined like that._

_''Sam, how are you still with that slut? Ever since she dated that guy from teen wold I thought you'd be left with me, but you beat the crap out of him when we tried to get her naked so I guess that cancelled out our chance to thrive'' She whined, tip toeing closer and closer to him till his back was against the wall._

_''__** Don't EVER call her that Sugar, **__and for the record I've never been interested in girls who ease their way through Hollywood with a sex tape and a rich daddy. Kim Kardashian much?'' he growled in her face, grabbing on to her shoulders so she'd get the message to back off for good._

_'' Fuck you Sam, but I like when you talk dirty to me'' she purred winking at him, causing him to frown in disgust._

_Just as Sam was about to let go of her and call security, Sugar quickly undid the straps on her skimpy dress, her nipples exposed towards him, and grabbed up to his neck, crashing his lips to hers. _

_Just then the front door opened, Sam pushed Sugar away from him turning his head towards a tearing Mercedes. She dropped her purse her hand covering her mouth as she began to sniff, holding back a waterfall of tears._

_It takes an ocean not to break  
It takes an ocean not to break  
It takes an ocean not to break  
It takes an ocean not to break_

_''It's exactly what it looks, he loves me not you sweetie'' Sugar smiled evily._

_''GET THE FUCK OUT SUGAR!'' Sam yelled._

_''Ummm, I've gotta go, I-I cant do this…'' Mercedes mumbled her head shaking not knowing what to do as she ran down the hall in tears, her management team right behind her._

_''MERCY WAIT! COME BACK!'' Sam screamed running after her. Oh shit no no….no no no no please God no, please no! Sam was about to lose control, she was the only good thing going in his life in a long time, she meant everything to him and he might have just lost her...forever._

_''HEY LOOK! IT'S THEEEE SAM EVANS EVERYBODY!'' A fan screamed, causing hundreds of other fans to run in tow as Sam was ambushed by security and screaming fans._

_''Mercy…'' he whispered watching her faint figure disappear before his eyes._

**_1 Month Later…_**

**_''And there you have it folks, the Mercy J has cancelled her second sold out concert this month, does this have to do with her recent break up scandal with the famous Hollywood director Sam Evans? Only time will tell, up next Hollywoods famous most confused celebrity, Sugar Motta to talk about the scandal and her involvement? Could it be? Stay tuned! Secrest out!_**

Kurt Hummel and his fiancé Blaine Anderson sat in their twenty million dollar mansion staring at their big screen tv, their mouths hanging wide open. Their best friends broke up. They broke the fuck up and he had to find out by **the** fuckin Ryan Secrest? On television?!

''Oh Hell no''. Baby call up the gang, we have some shit to take care of, no way in hell is this every going to pass by me''. Kurt whispered violently.

Blaine quickly dialed up a slew of numbers, knowing that glint in his mans' eyes. Sugar Motta was gonna wish she was never born…

**A/N: This all came out of nowhere! LOL I hope you all enjoyed this! I kinda did and im proud of it. Hope you are too! R&R thanks a ton!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Rating: Mature**

Pairing: Sam/Mercedes

Playlist: See you soon: Coldplay

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters BLAH BLAH BLAH...

**A/N: SOOOOOO Mercedes is coming back to glee when the season returns from its mini hiatus! :D wahoo! But I wonder what they're going to do about Sam and her cuz I read somewhere that they were certainly dunzo… pisses me the fuck off, but let's keep our fingers crossed!  
As for this story, I was wondering if I should do like a 2-shot, but then again it depends on what you guys think, so thanks for the reviews, the alerts and everything, appreciate it all! And someone mentioned I got his eye-colour wrong, ooppps! My Bad, I promise I'll get it right this timeJ**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_''Sammy your parents are absolutely amazing, and I've only met them on Skype'' Mercedes Jones squealed in both excitement and relief as she shut down his apple laptop cuddling closer to him on her bed._

_They had been dating for half a year, this making Sam realize just how important she meant to him. They had been inseparable since the moment they met, and as soon as they came out to the rest of the world he was certain it was time for his parents and her to ''meet'' but their schedules were so book. Mercedes with her music documentary which earned her award after award and his parents managing their Vogue Company in Italy or flying to meetings around the world. Mercedes and he reminded him of his parents, they were always together, not being able to let the other go, always supporting, and loving unconditionally._

_''And they absolutely love you Mercy, why wouldn't they? You're fucking perfect'' The blonde head beauty replied smirking, dragging his index finger up and down her body as his other arm wrapped around her shoulder as she laid her head on his chest._

_Blushing, Mercedes propped up her head staring in to his green orbs, wondering how she got so lucky. They were on two opposite ends of the entertainment industry, well not really but that's how it seemed at the time. Her touring/performing with Beyoncé, to Taylor swift, Katy Perry and all the other musical legends while filming documentaries and guess staring as herself on popular shows then with Sam producing or creating shows like Suits, Criminal Minds, helping produce Green Lantern, the Avengers and a whole slew of action comic based shows which were all number one in the box office at one point; Their success just seemed never ending. They were the ultimate IT couple in Hollywood, they were like the next Brangelina, minus the past gold diggers and drama._

_''I'm clearly the lucky one here, all my friends want to pounce you and all your female fans wanna suck your dick, and that's my job, and my job only'' She frowned, giving Sam her cutest pout._

_He brought his finger from caressing the insides of her skirt up to her chin, placing his lips on top of hers. Being granted obvious access he snaked his tongued in to her mouth, massaging his tongue with hers, causing her to moan. She retaliated slowly biting down on to his soft plump lip smiling as his eyes rolled back. Drawing her hand in to his unzipped pants, she softly caressed his throbbing erection as it grew hard making Mercedes want to suck it right then and there but she decided to tease him instead. Her hand then dipped in to his boxer briefs fondling with his shaft making her way to his head as she made little circles knowing it would make him loose his mind. She pumped his dick, her hand going up and down, chuckling as Sam buried his head in to the crook of her neck moaning in pure ecstasy _

_''Meeeeeerrcyy ughh baby'' _

_''That's right baby, call my name, this is all for you, my noble Spock'' Mercy purred using Star Trek references something they did to each other when they were turned on. It was one of his favourite sci-fi shoes after all…_

_''Mercyyy h-harder'' Sam growled, his dick getting even harder that he thought. He had gotten many hand jobs in the past from __**many**__ different girls who really meant nothing to him, but the fact that Sam felt he loved Mercedes made this experience with her way more special than anything else and they weren't even having sex._

_After two more minutes of pleasuring her man, Sam busted his nut, his thick substance exploding in to his briefs. Luckily for Mercy she got a bit of his juice, then smiled as she retracting her hand from his pants, bringing her two fingers in to her mouth sucking them clean with her eyes closed. That would have to be __**the**__ hottest thing Mercedes had done, and he knew there were more surprises from her down the road he just couldn't wait for._

_That was one major thing about Mercedes that he loved the most. There was so much he knew about her, but she always kept things interesting. She never even had to try, it was just her nature. Her perky, but honest, fun and relaxed attitude, her beautiful, fierce and loving personality made him never want to be with anyone else for the rest of his life._

_''I love you Mercy'' Sam said lovingly stroking back her fallen bangs from her cheeks._

_''I love you so much more Sammy baby'' Mercedes smiled never breaking contact with his intense gaze. She shivered wondering how hot someone could even be. It should be fucking illegal she though._

_''Impossible'' Sam whispered back, kissing her neck_

_''Mission Impossible'' She moaned as they entered round two of their evening foreplay._

* * *

''Hey snap out of it Sam, you've been out of it ever since I dragged my chauffeur to pick you up!'' Kurt yelled at him, lightly smacking his cheeks to snap him out of his memories.

''Kurt baby, he's still depressed, I think he needs some bestie talk with Puck'' Blaine eased his fiancé, rubbing his shoulders, smiling as Kurt embraced his comfort.

''**PUCK, get in here, we've definitely got a serious problem!'' **Kurt shouted down the long hallway of his mansion.

''Don't worry Sam, you'll get her back in no time, we're here to help, always'' Blaine uttered towards him, patting his leg before making his way out of the living room and outside their personal golf course.

''She doesn't want me, I fucked up and it's ruined, my Mercy is gone…'' Sam spoke, like he was in a trance, he frowned staring in to the distance.

As if on cue, Puck strolled in to the room, sitting on the coffee table in front of Sam.

''That table is imported from France Puck!'' Kurt yelped, ignoring Puck as he rolled his eyes.

''Listen man, we all love Mercedes, and we all know you didn't kiss that whore Pepper, or... Salt or... Sugar girl, whatever her name is!'' Puck sighed rubbing his face is frustration. ''But she's a female, her hormones are rising, she probably feels really bad and maybe she thinks you don't want her anymore cuz she caught you hugging that slut from that Hulk premiere last week''

''I tried running after her, but she left before I could explain…again'' Sam groaned dropping his head in to his hands.

''I get that, and all of L.A knows that too, even if those fuckin dumb ass TMZ reporters are trying to twist the story…Anyway, the whole gang is here and Tina had dinner last night with he-

''WHAT? WHERE? PUCK WHAT DID SHE SAY? TINAAAA!'' Sam yelled for his old friend.

''I probably shouldn't have said that so soon…'' Puck sighed.

''Yeaaa! What's with all the yelling, I thought a murderer had come in and hacked all your brains out, SHEESH!'' Tina exaggerated, breathing in and out, knowing she had to relax.

Sam got up from the couch, running over to her, hopeful eyes shooting at her.

''Tina, how was she? How is she? I mean did she say anything about me at all?''

''Umm, well Sam kind of classified girl talk but… I can tell you that she's very sad and confused and just needs space. She never said she hated you or never wants to see you but I guess she's just trying to diver her head in her work you know?'' Tina bit her lip feeling sorry for bot her friends.

''No it's okay, thanks Tina'', Sam whispered squeezing her hand before sitting back down in front of Puck.

''I-Im going to get her back If it's the last thing I do''.

''Now that's the fuckin spirit bro, I knew you had the balls'' Puck slapped his shoulder, proud of his best friend.

''Finally, now I'm going to hold a party tomorrow night at Club 9, so I've already invited Mercy. She said she'd perform, but she doesn't know you're going yet Sam. Just so she won't break down crying on stage let's try to keep your presence on the DL till after her show, kapeesh?'' Kurt spoke up after witnessing her friends conversing.

''Uh yea sure, kapeesh, quiche, whatever as long as I get to see her and hopefully have a chance to talk and explain myself'' Sam gleamed.

''Okay good, now we've got Rachel, Finn, Quinn, Satana, Brittney, Artie, and Mike showing up as well, so she'll also be in the comfort of her friends so hopefully that'll ease the tension''.

''Thank you thank you Kurt, I don't know what I'd do without you'' Kurt jumped up, hugging him.

Kurt chuckled. ''Yes yes I'm amazing, I just need my Mercy back with her Sammy, and I miss you guys sneaking up in to the guest bedroom on the third floor and having mind blowing sex. I swear I can still hear your moans and yells in my ears at night…''

''Okaaaaaay Kurt, Sam hasn't had sex with Mercy in almost a month, I`m pretty sure he doesn't want anyone reliving his fantasies and memories at the moment'' Puck dove in, interrupting Kurt.

''Ugh yea, ummm I've got to go, I have a feeling I won't be able to sleep tonight, and I already think the paparazzi found out which hotel I'm staying at again..'' Sam growled, making his way to the front door of the castle-like house.

''Shut the fuck up Sam, you already know I have a wardrobe and a room with your name on it, you're staying the night or however long you want''.

After a minute of contemplating, Sam realized he was right, that he would probably be better off staying with the gang for the night.

''Alright thanks, I will, appreciate it''.

As Sam said his goodnight to everyone in the house, he knew for a fact Mercy had been here for the past couple of nighst because he still smelt her scent. She must have known from Tina he were coming tonight and left, but he understood she needed to think, but time was up, he wanted her now…no **needed **her. To feel her, see her, anything.

Walking in to king sized bathroom, Sam remembered a moment when him and Mercy were once together at his old condo and knew her words would help him in this kind of situation.

_''You know Sammy, if you really want to know…''Mercy stalled, as she stepped out of the shower, distracting Sam with her naked curves._

_''T-Tell me baby, I wanna know what you've always wanted a guy to do for you ever since you were younger'' Her green-eyed love repeated walking up towards her._

_''Well, I don't know…I've always wanted someone to go after me, chase me, chase me if anything were ever to go wrong so that I would know he truly cared for me. I mean so that I could do the same and know it'll be fair in the end…'' Mercedes eyes glanced up at him as he cupped her cheeks._

_''Mercy I will always, always run after you if anything goes wrong, you hear me? __**Always.**__ Because you mean that much and so much more to me'' He stared in to her eyes wanting her to believe that._

_''Promise?'' She whispered, a tear rolling down her face._

_Wiping her cheek, he lowered her head, embracing her in to a passionate kiss before uttering his last words that night before they made love._

_''I promise baby, I promise''._

* * *

I'll get you back Mercy, I gave you my word'' Sam said before turning off the lights and jumping in to bed.

**A/N: That was really enjoyable to write. I hope you all enjoyed that, Please review so I know what you think and if I should continue. R&R, toodles! J**


	3. Chapter 3

**Rating: Mature**

Pairing: Sam/Mercedes

Playlist:

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters BLAH BLAH BLAH...

**A/N: Been long I know, so much to do ,work, school everything, sorry folks! But seems like you guys are interested so I'm going to continue this for as long as you guys want me too. Thanks so much for the support. Love ya'll!**

**Enjoy J**

* * *

''Tina, I just don't know what to do! I mean Sammy couldn't possibly want me after I ran away from our relationship, there's no way…'' Mercedes eyes fell to the floor, tear threatening to fall down her cheeks.

'' ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND!? Mercy! He wants you; he always has and always will! That's like saying that his dick doesn't belong to you! You're his little chocolate muffin pie and he hasn't had sex since the break up!'' Tina roared, completely surprised Mercedes had lost total faith.

''B-But how do you know? Wait…Tina have you been talking to Sam and failing to clue me in!?'' Mercedes jumped up from her couch, frowning sadly.

''Hey do you know how hard it is to have two of my good friends not speaking to each other? I'm just trynna make both of you happy, and if that means ''accidently'' spilling information that actually **indeed** satisfies both parties, than you should be praising me!'' Tina exclaimed, pouting as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Giggling softly, Mercedes made her way over to Tina, embracing her in to a warm hug. ''I'm sorry Tina, it's just, after that night at his convention, I don't know what had gotten in to me. I know Sam would never hurt me on purpose like that, especially not with that skank Sugar…'' Mercedes growled, imagining her hands wrapped around the bitch's neck.

'' What are you getting at Mercy? He wants you, and deep down you want him back too, just give him the chance. What are you afraid of love?'' Tina whispered to her long-time friend.

''I-I I don't know...'' Mercedes words fell like the wind as she sat back on the couch, holding the stuffed animal Sam had won her at the celebrity Halloween carnival the year before.

''Mercy, do I have to get Kurt to come down here and get you to start spilling or are you gonna let me in?'' The black haired beauty sang, plopping down beside Mercy, pushing her to go on.

''NO! Please I wouldn't hear the end of it. I can hear it right now… Oh Mercy, hell to the no, how could you do this to me; we're supposed to be siblings, family! Blah blah blah…'' Mercedes finished causing a giggling Tina to burst out in non-stop laughing fit.

''I love him, he is my best friend, but I'll tell him some other time that my ex-boyfriend cheated on me once''

''** What the fuck!?**'' Tina's teary eyes softening as she thought of how broken Mercedes would have been when she found out. Especially after seeing Sugar kiss Sam. It must have brought back harsh memories, Tina thought.

''Yea, I was a mess, and we were only dating for like four months. I didn't think he was the one but I didn't think we'd break up. We were good for each other, I thought it would go somewhere, but it didn't, and I was happy because I met the love of my life, Sam. The thing is…I don't know, I guess I just panicked because I never thought it would ever happen to me. I never thought I could have been such a bad girlfriend for him to do that, you know..?'' The chocolate beauty sniffled.

Tina grabbed her hands, forcing her to look in to her eyes.

''Now you listen to me Mercedes Jones. You are good for anyone, actually not just anyone because any guy would worship the floor you walk on, and that guy was stupid as fuck to ever consider getting with another woman who isn't you. You are a beautiful young women in her mid-twenties, and you deserve the world and more''.

''You really think so?''

''I know so, not get off your sexy black ass and let's get you to Kurt's part for your performance and some fun okay?! Tina yelled in excitement.

''Well… alright, let's go'' Mercedes smiled; happy she had friends like Tina in her life through thick and thin.

The pair quickly got changed, both happy the paparazzi hadn't figured out which hotel Mercedes was staying at.

Once they were all dolled up, Tina announced the limo was downstairs waiting for them.

''Wait one last question'' Mercedes halted after Tina had closed the door behind them.

Feeling as if the jig was up Tina rolled her eyes nervously, knowing exactly what Mercy was attempting to ask.

''Go on Mercy…'' Tina sighed, throwing a hand on to her hip.

''Is Sam going to be there?'' She asked, nibbling her lip anxiously waiting for her answer.

''Well darling, that's for me to know and you to dot dot dot… '' Tina chuckled running down the hallway towards the elevators.

''Hey! You can't just pull Damon Salvatores' lines on me Tina! Seriously is Sam showing up!? She yelled, running after her in her naked pumps.

''Suck it up tuts I aint yapping! I've said enough today clearly you'd agree'' Tina winked.

Sighing, Mercedes stepped in to the elevators as Tina followed.

''Ugh the things you put me through'' She chuckled.

''Love you too Mercy!'' Tina squealed.

* * *

''She isn't here, Puck what if she doesn't show up, what if Tina spilled and Mercy doesn't want to see me?'' Sam's nerves increased as he ran a hand through his silky blonde locks.

''BRO! Relax, sit the fuck down, and stop worrying! Tina said they're on their way. The whole gang is here for you guys okay, so just chill out'' Puck reassured his best friend.

''You're lucky you're like my brother or I would have pounded you for yelling at me'' Sam laughed patting Pucks shoulder in appreciation.

''Funny, cuz even if we weren't, I could have taken you any day'' Puck smirked, causing the blonde to roll his eyes in amusement.

''Ugh, Blaine is so hot in his sequence leather suit'' Kurt walked in on the two in the V.I.P section of the club.

The entire club the size of at least two mansions with four floors and balconies all had a view of Blaine's performance on stage. He was killing it, out dancing his back up dancers, and putting shame to the back street boy's career to shame. Blaine was the hottest musician performer in Hollywood, on the music charts right next to Mercedes. They would often collaborate and they always gave each other new ideas for each other's albums or next hit single never once trying to out-do the other. They were named Hollywood's tightest and hottest friendship in ten different magazines, causing other artists to go to drastic measure in order to beat them out or their fame. But fame was just a bonus. They got to live their dreams every day of their lives and they never regretted a thing.

''Yup, he sure is… talented,'' Puck spoke, getting very distracted with the tanned brunette up top on the second floor.

''Go fuck her, here, use the guest room on the third floor, and don't forget to clean up please'' Kurt handed him a card key aware when Puck was in the fucking mood he couldn't tell his numbers from his letters.

''Umm yea bye... Don't worry Sam you'll get her back!'' Puck screamed taking two at a time as he escalated up the stairs.

''Well so much for the pep talk'' Sam smirked downing a shot of vodka.

''Look Sam she loves you, you know that right?' 'Kurt smiled sadly taking a seat beside the blonde.

''I-I know that, but sometimes people who love each other let each other go…so I'm at lost for words here.

''Well coming from me and me of all people, she loves you, if that reassures you''.

''Really? And yea it does thanks Kurt'' Sam smiled.

''Oh look over there, it's **THE** Sam Evans! Rumour says Mercy J and him were cheating on each other and that's why they broke up'' A girl said.

''No, I heard one of them is gay!'' Her friend debated.

Sam rolled his eyes growing furious. He was the nice guy in Hollywood and there was no way Kurt was going to let him go down as the douche because two little whores didn't know how to keep their shit to themselves.

Standing up with a Bahama Mama drink in hand, Kurt laughed viscously.

''Hey you two!''

''Oh my fuckin God is Kurt Hummel, the Vogues new fashion designer! Be cool'' The girl in a skimpy dress screeched.

''You two whores need to keep your mouth shut before I shut em for you, **got it**?'' He glared violently.

''Uh-uhh S-Sorry,'' the girls whispered nervously.

'' NOW SCRAM!'' Kurt finished happy with his actions. Sam of all people didn't deserve stupid shit like that.

''Wow, thanks again Kurt, I feel like I have a whole truck load of thank-you's for you'' Sam pursed his lips, thinking how horrible rumours could get and just how much they could ruin a person's life.

''What is family for?''

''NOW PRESENTING… THE BEAUTIFUL LOVELY AND DON'T FORGET SASSY MERCY J! WITH HER NEW HIT SINGLE, LOVE ME!''

Kurt didn't think his hearing would ever be restored after hearing the crowd go fucking wild. He turned towards Sam watching as his eyes never left the stage instantly as Mercedes got on.

''Oh dear, I think he's having a boner'' Kurt whispered to himself turning his gaze from his friends crotch then back on stage towards his best friend.

_Love me like it's a passion_

_Love me like I'm your world_

_Love me like I'm the baddest chick you know!_

Watching Mercedes grind her hips in the air, and catching the attention of all the guys in the room drooling over her ass, made Sam furious. Mercy was his and his only.

''Sam what the hell are you doing…'' Kurt spoke his eyes darting towards him as he made his way out of the V.I.P section of the club then out on to the dance floor.

''I'm gonna profess my love for her, and aint one damn thing these retards in real are going to do about it! Appreciate the support Kurt!'' Sam yelled over the mini concert, as he began his mission.

'' Oh God Sam! In front of everyone!?''

''It was too late; Sam couldn't hear Kurt as everyone began to realize who the blonde was. Camera's, phones, I-pods and even a few I-pads came out to watch the show that was about to go down.

''I swear they broke up, why is he walking towards her?!'' One voice yelled

''Oh my god, he is absolutely such a romantic, I think he's gonna win her back!''

''Bingo'' Sam said as he winked at the random young lady dressed in hot pink. The girl fainted in to her friends arms.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed that! Thanks again for the support ya'll! R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Oh Lord, it's a Fire! Chapter 4**

**Rating: Mature**

**Pairing: Sam/Mercedes**

**Playlist: Kendrick Lamar- Poetic Justice**

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters BLAH BLAH BLAH... All mistakes are mine!**

**A/N: I know...it's been a century. Been caught up with my Bamon fics again. But I miss this story too much to give it up yet.  
BTW- I AM NOT feeling Sam and Brittney at ALL on Glee…love them, but not together. Makes me wanna fuckin hurl... anyway…**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

It all happened so fast, one minute the crowd stopped to see Sam make his way to Mercedes performing on stage to devote his undying love for her, then the next everyone's screaming, fire alarms are ringing, and paparazzi fleeing.

**Some bitch started a fire.**

Mercedes glanced frantically around the room watching as everyone panicked, pushing past security to let them out of the club. She watched as many tried to get their drunken ass friends off of the ground knowing they must have passed out due to the alcohol on top of the sudden fright. The beautiful chocolate woman's heart began to race. She saw Sam, everyone did. Her back up dancers stopped dancing, her back-up vocalists stopped singing, and hell, and even the damn DJ stopped playing the tunes, which caused her to go in to shock. She didn't know that she would feel this way. The effect Sam had on her was quite frankly ridiculous. It was as if he were the puppeteer and she were the damn puppet for crying out loud. It was as if he knew his presence would purposely cause her to lose control, to run back in his arms without hesitation. But she couldn't. She stood right there, watching him smile sadly up at her. But then instantly, all the walls in the club sprung up in flames, cutting off everyone's smiles, halted all of the grinding, and even caused a few people to hurl.

''We're all gonna die!'' A blonde yelled.

''I can't go out like this, I was supposed to appear as an extra on the Walking Dead next week!'' A man decked out in leather cried.

''MERCY J! Watch out!'' a large crowd yelled.

The stage lights located high above the stage near the second floor creaked, and fell heavily towards the floor, on its way to crushing Mercedes to bits. But she couldn't move, she was scared, and she was a tough cookie just like her mama raised her, but she felt alone and there was nothing she could do to change that right then and there. So she screamed his name.

**''SAMMY!''**

Instantly she was being body slammed on to the side of the stage near the curtains. She felt a heavy weight on top of her and before she could confirm who it was she heard a familiar voice.

**''MERCY! MERCY OPEN YOUR EYES! ARE YOU HURT? MERCY! PLEASE! ANSWER ME!'' **Sam roared, pulling her in to his arms, caressing her cheek with his thumbs.

''Sammy?'' Mercedes stiffled a cry, unable to open her eyes.

''Mercy baby, it's me, open your beautiful eyes, please for me, look at me!'' He responded, attempting to hold back his tears. The woman he loved was seconds away from dying and he couldn't even to begin to grasp the reality of it.

Slowly opening her chocolate brown eyes, the one and only true love of her life sat there his face inches from hers. She watched him, his eyes watering, and body shaking.

_He saved me, she thought to herself._

''Oh Sammy!'' Mercedes cried, trembling in her arms, holding on to him for her dear life.

''I'm here baby, I'm here, and I'm never going anywhere ever again. I swear it'' The blonde chanted over and over again in her ear grasping her back with her head against his chest.

''Hey man, get her outta here, the fires getting worse!'' One of the stage technicians shouted from below the stage running towards the exit with hundreds of people following.

''IS SHE OKAY!?'' Her crew yelled from the other side of the stage, worry clouded in their eyes.

''SHE WILL BE, JUST GET OUT OF HERE!'' Sam yelled slowly picking Mercedes up in to his strong arms, her head still buried in to his chest.

''I-I can walk Sammy, d-don't w-w-w-orry about me'' The singer stuttered, tears streaming down her face.

''Now you listen to me Mercedes Jones. There is no way in hell I'm letting go of you till I'm certain you're under a roof with me safe in my bed in my arms. I'm not gonna let anything happen to you! Understand!?'' Sam yelled over the screams and shouts.

''Okay Sammy, okay'' She nodded gripping his arms.

''Now let's get the fuck out of here''.

* * *

**1 week later**

''I'm just so thankful we all made it out safely, lord Jesus , I don't know what happened that night. Who could have done this?'' Blaine whispered, cuddling closer to his fiancé on the large sofa couch.

''All I know is, **WHEN** I find out, there will be fuckin hell to pay, and my pals will hear about this'' Kurt growled.

''W-what pals?'' Tina eyes widened, eyeing Kurt, knowing his bad-ass side was slowly coming out again.

''Don't worry about that hun''.

The whole crew had gathered at Kurt and Blaine's mansion the night the fire broke out at his club, and had been inseparable since. Considering there were almost fifteen master bedrooms in the whole house, Kurt made it an order for everyone to stay with them for as long as they needed. None of them had left the house for the first three days, only because the paparazzi were on their asses, with there being so many celebrities in one house hold, and the fact that the simply didn't want to leave each other's' side. But, Puck and the girl he fucked that night had some weird strong connection, so she had offered to go along with him to get some groceries for the house. Turns out she was one of the Victoria's Secret angels/models, and had two body guards waiting in the truck for them just to fend off any unwanted reporters. Puck was relieved.

Every news cast in L.A were on their dicks about the club night and telling citizens that police investigations were being made, to figure out who could have done this. The worst part? There was evidence of someone trying to sabotaged Mercedes performance and purposely put her life in danger.

**This** made the whole house fume in anger…and revenge. They couldn't believe that someone would be after Mercedes, one of the most popular artists and well liked people in America. She never got a DUI, she never pulled a Kardashian and made a scandalous sex tape with a Ray J wanna be, neither did she ever cause drama. It was just certainly **not** her forte. There were a couple of police officers searching her hotel room she was staying at just for any clues or leads her attacker could have left if they had followed her, and another 2 officers were on duty everyday circling the mansion just for hers and everyone's safety. Even some of the celebrities at the club that night wanted extra protection just in case there were a team of attackers and wanted to get them instead. Long story short Hollywood was on patrol.

''If I ever find out the bastard that did this, I will personally cut off their small dick, and shove it down his throat so hard he wouldn't even fathom what fuckin hit em' '' Santana growled, calming down as Brittney laid her head on her lap, rubbing her legs.

''I'll conjure up an army of zombie unicorns to kick his ass, just for back up'' Brittney frowned lightly.

''That's my girl'' Santana smirked.

''Guys…I hate to say it, but…what if it wasn't a guy? What if it was…a girl?'' Finn broke out, the room silencing.

''Now if that's the case, we'll fuck her shit up sideways'' Kurt nodded rolling his eyes.

''Amen,'' Tina, Brittney, Santana, and eve Rachel agreed in unison.

''Hey guys, how do you think Mercedes is holding up, up there?'' Quinn tapped her foot worried for her friend.

''As long as she's with Sam, I believe she'll be just fine, it'll just take some time you know?'' Artie spoke sadly, wheeling his chair up to grab another glass of champagne.

''Agreed, it was crazy though as soon as we saw they made it out safely, Sam looked like one of those super heroes he'd done. Or Super-man for that matter. He held he in his arms and wouldnt let go, even in the limo he made her sit on him curled up in a ball, and rushed to his room when we all came in...''

''Word, I even had to tell that body guard of hers to cool it cuz Sam looked as if he were about to go Hulk if someone other than** him** touched her...'' Puck added, raising his eyebrows.

''Truth be told, you all know we'd do the same'' Blaine shrugged, everyone in the room nodded their heads matter-of-factly.

''Raise your glasses folks'' Harry said, watching as they all complied.

''Now this toast is for Mercedes. This beautiful woman was scared for her life, and all she couldn't think about was the rest of us, her crew and her fans safety. Someone tried to hurt her and there's no way we're gonna stand by and let this bastard ruin lives'' Harry went on looking across the room at his friends…no his family.

''And I am so grateful that she's back in Sam's arms, and I hope they've resolved all that confusing shit, cuz we all know their soul mates'' Harry smiled in the direction of his lover Tina.

''Lastly… I fucking love you guys'' He finished, a tear rolling down his face.

The full house said their ''I love you's back, drank their wine, and strategized an ultimate plan.

* * *

**A/N: Next chapter will be a continuation and full on SAMCEDES. Don't worry you'll read all about their private session in his room. Thanks so much! R&R!**


	5. Chapter 5

**''Betrayal'' Chapter 5**

**Rating: Mature**

**Pairing: Sam/Mercedes**

**Playlist: Crave you: Flight Facilities**

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters BLAH BLAH BLAH... All mistakes are mine!**

**A/N: Mercedes is back my loves! Wahoo! Better see some reuniting of Samcedes on Glee finale tmmrw night, now that fuckin Brittney got an early acceptance! Aha anyway…Enjoy !**

* * *

_''So, you mentioned being in a relationship previously, what happened?'' An innocent Sam asked, slurping up his chocolate ice-cream off the sides of his waffle cone._

_This had been their second date that week, and they just couldn't stay away from one another. Seeing as how they were both so busy with work, any chance they had free time, they would meet up to just hand out and get to know one another._

_Walking out of the expensive ice-cream parlour, they both of them quickly put on their large dark sunglasses, not wanting to attract a lot of attention with the public. If fans began to notice who they were, they would easily attract a crowd over and make them regret not taking along their body guards with them; Not that Sam didn't care if they were there, for all he knew if someone dare lay a hand on Mercedes, he'd make them beg for their life. But under these circumstances he didn't want to make the impression that he was predatory over her (thought he caught himself beginning too) he just wanted to make her feel comfortable._

_Mercedes bit her lip, not aware of the strong affect it had on the blonde, and decided to choose her words carefully. She really did not want to admit that her ex had cheated on her. She had dated Colton Haynes from Teen Wolf for almost a year, just before they had both made it big. They were seen in the tabloids, magazines and gossip shows together, but no one really knew if it was confirmed or not. Only because they wanted to keep their relationships on the down low without people getting involved. She thanked God that she was friends with a whole bunch of guys and always caught hanging out with them so it made it even harder for people to find out the real truth._

* * *

_Things were going incredibly well she had to say so herself. Colton's parents had sadly passed away when he was younger, but she had the pleasure in meeting his adoptive parents who were really his aunt and uncle. They hardly knew English but were very sweet and really enjoyed her company whenever she visited with Colton. He had then met Mercedes parents who were a bit iffy about him at first, but grew to adore him and had always asked about him when he was away shooting on set. _

_But the moment Mercedes had come to visit her parents a couple weeks after finishing her debut album, they saw that pained look in her eyes, reminding them of the time her first sixth grade crush had held hands with her best friend. She was crushed. Colton had cheated on her. He sent her a text saying to meet him at his beach house, which was strange considering the odd location and had broken it down to her nice and easy._

_''Mercedes I love you'' He began, toying with his phone before placing it down beside him to stare up at her._

_Mercedes sat on the couch in front of him about one metre apart, nervous as to where this conversation was really going._

_''I love you too baby, what's going on? We have reservations at Ramsey's in an hour'' She rushed eyeing him weirdly._

_''Wait, I have to get this out first, it's killing me right now, I just have too...'' He responded his eyes beginning to avoid her gaze._

_''Is this about your shaver? Babe I know how much you love your baby soft skin, I thought it was garbage I'll buy you a new one!'' She chuckled getting up, and walking towards the door, waiting for him to follow. But then he did it. He said what she wished she would never have to hear from a man she loved._

_''Mercedes I've been unfaithful to you!'' He yelled stopping her in her tracks, causing her to freeze._

_She stood there, hand on the knob, waiting for her feet to move, but she just couldn't bulge. Her palms got sweaty, her heart began to race, and tears threatened to fall down her soft cheeks._

_''Who is she'' Was all she said, her back still turned to him._

_''Does it fuckin matter? I wanted to tell you cuz I don't want to hurt you any longer, and I can't stand being the bad guy here'' He scoffed walking towards her._

_''Why do you even care? Clearly you never loved me, if you had to go cheat on me with some bimbo! Oh hell no, I'm outta here'' He whispered her tears betraying her. _

_She turned the knob stepping out on to the porch, wanting to dash to her car, but she sped walked, not wanting to seem like he completely damaged her even though he succeeded._

_Running out after her, Colton slammed her front door closed before she even had the chance to get in._

_''Look at me Mercedes!'' He pleaded._

_''No, GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME! How could you Colton! I fuckin trusted you! You met my family! I met yours! Was I really not that interesting to you!? Was I really just a pawn in your Hollywood game?!'' She screamed, now knowing why he wanted to her to meet him at his secluded beach house, an hour and a half away from the city and paparazzi._

_Shaking his head, he rubbed his face, frowning. ''Of course NOT!'' I love you!''_

_''Clearly you don't you fuckin asshole, get the hell out of my life!''_

_''Mercedes just hear me out! Just LISTEN! If this is the last time we'll ever talk just let me explain, you won't ever have to deal with me again, I'll leave you alone…Just…please…!'' He begged getting closer, stopping abruptly as she stepped back._

_''We've been together almost a year…and it's been the best time of my life, I swear it! But something happened between us and you know it. You know it, but I see it on your face right now'' His voice calmed down, watching her watching him._

_She knew._

_''All the parties we've been to together, family we've met, our careers, fans… it's like we fell in love with that more than each other''._

_''So that's your big excuse as to why you cheated on me? Because we were slowly drifting away, so you thought oh what the hell?!'' She crossed her arms fuming, hating how she understood and agreed what he meant._

_''So you don't deny that we fell out of love with each other'' He deadpanned._

_''I AGEE OKAY!?'' She yelled growing frustrated. ''But what I don't understand is why you'd do it. Why you would think that I wouldn't hurt regardless of what was going on between us! You didn't even have the balls to confront me about it!''_

_''And you did!?'' He answered back._

_''I didn't go off cheating on you!'' She silenced him. ''And you didn't have the audacity to break it off before sticking your dick in to some girls pussy! That hurts to the core Colton and you know it. Yea we love each other but aren't in love anymore, but that didn't give you the right to…t-to'' She couldn't finish ash she wiped away her tears, the sobs coming along._

_''I'm sorry, I-I I'm so sorry Mercedes, please… you're my best friend, don't hate me'' The model like actor whispered getting in to her space, reaching out for her hands._

_He was shocked she let him touch her, but her next words dug deeper than a stake knife to through a vampire's heart._

_''Sad part is…I could never bring myself to hate you, even if I really tried… But I want to forgive you…and I want to forget you. Goodbye Colton''._

_Mercedes Jones hopped in to her bendz and drove off, never once looking back._

* * *

_''Hey Mercy you okay?'' Sam asked, pulling her to the side of the side walk hands on her shoulders. _

_''Uh yea, I'm fine Sam, thanks just had a brain fart, my bad'' She chuckled shaking her head._

_''You sure? I can take you back to the studio now if you need too'' He continued, examining her._

_''No-no, I want to be here with you, please lets continue this magnificent date'' She replied quickly, slowing down her words not wanting to come off desperate (even though she always felt needy around him)._

_Smiling, Sam threw away the rest of his cone on the floor wear a hungry dog sat tied up to a fire dehydrate. The dog smiled at the blonde, wagging its tail from side to side before devouring the yummy treat._

_Watching his small act of kindness, Mercedes marvelled at her date, wondering how she was so lucky to find someone so sincere and sweet._

_''That was really nice of you Sam'' She whispered in to his ear holding on to his arm. _

_A tingly sensation ran through their bodies, causing both of them to clear their throats and pull away immediately. _

_''Hey you have ice-cream on your mouth'' Mercedes said, pulling him closer to her staring at the chocolate stain._

_''Oh yea? Is it here?'' He asked playfully sticking his tongue out towards the right side of his mouth. Mercedes chuckled shaking her head._

_''Hmm, did I get it now?'' He asked again licking his bottom lip causing her to slightly moan. He smiled liking where this was going._

_''No sir'' She winked._

_''Well damn Mercy I think you're gonna have to help a friend out here'' He backed her up against the side of a store wall both hands on the side of her head._

_''Oh really now?'' She played along._

_''Yes maam, I would greatly appreciate it, don't make go ask you in song, I'll do it''._

_She gazed up at his tall form in horror, smiling as she licked her lips._

_''Sam you're a horrible singer please don't'' She laughed covering her mouth._

_OH SWEEET MERCY  
OH SWEEET SWEEET MERCY  
PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME HANGING  
OR I'LL BE…HAVING A HEART ATTACK! ''Sam sang loudly, causing a group of people to stare._

_Turning red Mercedes couldn't keep from smiling, so she placed a hand over his mouth._

_''Sammy! People are staring!"'_

_OH SWEET MERCY I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR THIS MOMENT  
PLEASE WONT YOU KISS ME  
HELP ME OUT HERE I'M GONNA DIEEEEEE! '' He continued on, his voice cutely cracking._

_''Oh girl just kiss him!'' Said a crowd of girls watching the cute scene._

_''Get your girl!'' Said a group of large buff men cheering him on._

_Soon, dozens of people were crowding around, some holding up cameras, not yet realizing who they really were. _

**_Thank god._**

_''Mommy this is so cute!" Said a little girl with pig tails jumping up and down beside her mother._

_Soon the crowd began to cheer for them to kiss, and Mercedes only had one choice, so she decided to give in._

_''You heard them Mercy, what are we ever going to do?'' Sam finished singing, chuckling as he never once stopped looking in to her beautiful sparkling eyes._

_''Oh what the hell'' She flew her hands over and around his neck, sighing as he pulled her flush against him._

_He sucked at her plump lips, moaning at her savoury and sweet taste, feeling giddy inside about their famous first kiss. She bit down on his top lip playfully causing him to lift her up in to his arms, making the crowd go wild._

_''And that's how you get your lady!'' A tall biker roared clapping with the rest of the public._

* * *

**_A/N: Hope you enjoyed this flashback, We'll be moving along with the storie present events in the next chapter. R&R! Have a good one! _**


End file.
